fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Kapharioth
Cepharioth is a powerful Piscine Wyvern that is a Related Species of both the Cephadrome and the Plesioth and is first encountered in High Rank. Physiology Cepharioth are navy blue in colour with multi-shaded red stripes, purple fins and gleaming red eyes. They feature red coloured tethers (similarly to Barayozus) that it can use to magnetise the physical surroundings around it. Additionally, their dorsal fin is enormous in parallel to their body compared to other piscine wyverns. Behavior Unlike other Piscine Wyverns, Cepharioth are vicious in nature and typically hostile on sight without provocation. It was once thought it had a Cephalos + Cephadrome relationship with the Coralos but its been recently discovered that they're not tied with the Coralos piscine wyverns despite their drastic similarities comparable to the desert Cephadrome and its Cephalos, it actually predominantly preys on the Coralos daily due to their similar niches, making them an easy meal for the Cepharioth. Abilities Cepharioth distribute abilities it can use via combining thunder and water to cover an entire area in steam alongside combine their poison liquid projectiles with the magnetic tethers they feature running across their fins to make it rain droplets of poison all around it. It can additionally do various melee combos physically with some attacks involving its tethers. Attacks It retains the typical attacks from both Plesioth and Cephadrome but with some changes such as shooting out either poisoned water or thunder instead of sand or water and its much faster when it comes to preparing its typical attacks. Additionally, its bite unveils a blast of steam that Stuns the hunter (similarly to Pink Rathian's fire bite). Head Swing: 'It rears itself upwards and then swings its head to the side and then turns around to swing its head again. '''Triple Head Swing ': Same as the Head Swing attack but does it multiple times. '''Charged Head Swing: '''It rears itself much slowly before an electrical discharge occurs on its head and then slams the right side of its head: causing a massive explosion of electricity. Inflicts Thunderblight '''Thunder Tail Shot: '''It does the typical Diablos tail swipe attack but it unveils blasts of electricity that hit further in front of it. Inflicts Thunderblight. '''Thunder Tail Wave: '''It does the charged tail swipe that Zagrabios and HC Cephadrome has but then unveils a massive wave of electricity that travels further before stopping. Inflicts Thunderblight. '''Poisoned Water Beam: '''It will rear itself upwards before aiming at the hunters position and then unleashing a purple coloured water beam and then swiping it 90 degrees to the left or the right depending on the hunters position. Inflicts Waterblight and Poison. '''Poisoned Water Puddle: '''It will "puke" out masses of purple water that expands into a large puddle that lasts for 30 seconds before evaporating into a cloud of steam. Inflicts Waterblight and Poison. '''Poisoned Water Toss: '''Sometimes when doing the Poisoned Water Puddle attack, its tethers will magnetise the solid ground below the puddle and then flip it aside: unveiling a wave of water. Inflicts Waterblight and Poison. '''Tether Pinch: '''It will send either its left or right tether at a hunters position to hit them. '''Tether Flail: '''It will flail both tethers to the position in front of it and hitting the sides of it. '''Tether Leap: '''It will strongly send off a tether at a position and then leap upwards before crashing down on that position: unleashing a wave of electricity around it. Inflicts Thunderblight. '''Triple Tether Leap: '''Same as the Tether Leap attack but aims at hunters positions and does it multiple times. Inflicts Thunderblight '''Tether Toss: '''It will magnetise rocks from its surroundings and then toss them at hunters positions. Inflicts Magnetised. '''Tether Throw: '''It will magnetise a boulder and then auto-aim at a hunter before then throwing it at the hunter. Inflicts Magnetised '''Tether Magnitude: '''It will magnetise the surroundings around it and then leap upwards on a magnetised rock before then auto-locking at a hunter and then smashing itself on them: sending the surrounding debris everywhere. Inflicts Thunderblight and Magnetised. '''Tether Beam: '''It will clap both its tethers together which unleashes a massive beam of electricity which it then shoots beam of poisoned water: turning the beam into a giant mist of steam. Inflicts Waterblight, Thunderblight and Poison. '''Tether Shield: '''It magnetises the surroundings around it to shield itself for a few seconds. Throwing a sonic bomb will detain this but will put Cepharioth is rage mode. '''Tether Wall: '''It magnetises a big chunk of the ground and then on the other side: hipchecks, causing the 'wall' to fall on hunters. '''Steam Cloud: '''It unveils electricity from its tethers and spits globs of poisoned water from its mouth, causing a chain reaction that causes a massive burst of steam. '''Steam Beam: '''Similar to the Steam Cloud except it shoots it as a beam. Inflicts Stun. '''Steam Twister: '''It leaps upwards after doing the Steam Cloud and then unveils a steam twister that travels around for 10 seconds before fading away. Inflicts Magnetised. '''Steam Stormed Supercell: '''Similar to the Steam Twister attack but the twister stays in place and grows bigger and bigger before fading away. Inflicts Magnetised. Role in the Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - ''(Extremely High)'' - Apex - Legend Main Prey: Coralos, Shamos, Wroggi, Ioprey Arch-Rivals: Jinnukaton, Drakhayozus Tracks: Electrified Webbed Footprints, Magnetised Remains Turf Wars '''Cepharioth vs Plesioth Plesioth attempts to slither of Cepharioth and somersaults: hitting Cepharioth and dealing 150 damage. Cepharioth rears back up: stabs the Plesioth with its right tether and then launches itself at the Plesioth: slithering and coiling around the Plesioth before then launching itself and the coiled Plesioth upwards and then slamming the Plesioth into the ground: dealing 1964 damage. 'Cepharioth vs Legiana' They both roar at each other, before Legiana unveils ice at Cepharioth: dealing 210 damage. The ice is then magnetised and then launched at Legiana before Cepharioth unveils a large boulder and then tosses it at Legiana: hitting it head-foremost: dealing 1852 damage. 'Cepharioth vs Drakhayozus' They attempt to whack both their tethers at each other: resulting in both being stuck and both attempting to body slam each other. A massive explosion of dragon and thunder occur within the radius as both fall onto the ground on their backs. Both take 2524 damage. 'Cepharioth vs Barbed Espinas' They roar at each other and then start to magnetise nearby objects: both toss them at the exact same time and both miss. They then both stare at each other: resulting in Cepharioth turning back and slithering away and Barbed Espinas flying upwards and away. No damage is done to either monster. 'Cepharioth vs Jinnukaton' N/A Carves Ecology Habitat Range Predominantly found in the Mycelium Hills: swimming through the mycelium ground alongside the occasional pools found within the area to prey on the Coralos. It however has been known to invade the Nightmare Marshes and Flower Field for unknown reasons. Some have also even been sighted in the New World in the Coral Highlands. Some have also been found captive in the Sky Corridor. Ecological Niche Extremely high in the food chain compared to other piscine wyverns. Having various attributes combined with their hostility puts them on par with rival monsters such as Tigrex, Rathalos, Leshimina, Dendastroth, Seltas Queen, Kumagucha, Deviljho and Rajang. Cepharioth are not ED-Levelled because while possessing the powers of such, they do not ravage ecosystems. Biological Adaptations The tethers running across its pectoral fins feature magnetic properties that allow it to surf through the waters of the Mycelium Hills which it dwells upon (though typically does not combat foes with burrowing attacks), alongside use it to combat foes that not much monsters are capable of replicating. They additionally feature the diamond-shaped head that the Cephalos/Cephadrome feature which allow it to maneuver extremely quickly. Breakable Parts Their head, pectoral fins,dorsal fin, tail fin, tethers can be broken. Their head can be broken twice: scarring the left eye. In-Game Description Quests High Rank (Offline) High Rank (Online) Notes * Was originally gonna be a Hybrid species of both Cephadrome and Plesioth. * Is based on Jyuratodus. Category:Monster Creation Category:Piscine Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Magnet Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:5 Star Level Monster